Hard Love
by Munkbro4
Summary: This story is told ny me as a chipmunk. With a new Chipmunk there is also a new Chipette. Please be nice.


Alvin and the Chipmunks

Hard Love

My name is Noah Jagers-Seville, step-brother of Alvin and the Chipmunks. This is the story of how I regained the love of my former girlfriend. I was reading an Edgar Allen Poe mystery, The Tell-Tale Heart when I heard a familiar voice. "Ugh. The Tell-Tale Heart, that story disgusted me. How do you like it?" I looked up to see my brother and science partner from the previous day, Simon. "Oh, hello Simon, umm, to tell you the truth, it's making me want to regurgitate." I said. Simon laughed "Well, that's not unlikely. Anyway, I saw you here, and I wanted to ask, do you wanna sing in the band?" I shook my head. "No, my singing sucks. You wouldn't want me." I said. "Well, there's a talent show on Friday. Try it out." I said. "Thanks, Simon." I said. "I'll see you around." Simon said. Bye, Si." I said. On Friday, I walked up on stage, the Chipmunks right behind me. "This song goes out to Annabeth, who broke my heart." I said.

_In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told  
somewhere far along this road he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so heartless?_

_How could you be so cold?  
As the winter wind when it breeze yo  
Just remember that you talkin' to me though  
You need to watch the way you talkin' to me though_

_I mean after all the things that we've been through  
I mean after all the things we got into  
Hey yo, I know of some things that you ain't told me  
Hey yo, I did some things but that's the old me_

_And now you wanna get me back and you gon' show me  
So you walk around like you don't know me  
You got a new friend, well I got homies  
But in the end it's still so lonely_

_In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so heartless?_

_How could be so Dr. Evil?  
You're bringin' out a side of me that I don't know  
I decided we wasn't goin' speak so  
Why we up 3 a.m. on the phone?_

_Why does she be so mad at me for?  
Homie, I don't know, she's hot and cold  
I won't stop, won't mess my groove up  
'Cause I already know how this thing go_

_You run and tell your friends that you're leavin' me  
They say that they don't see what you see in me  
You wait a couple months then you gon' see  
You'll never find nobody better than me_

_In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so heartless?_

_Talkin', talkin', talkin' talk  
Baby let's just knock it off  
They don't know what we been through  
They don't know 'bout me and you_

_So I got somethin' new to see  
And you just gon' keep hatin' me  
And we just gon' be enemies_

_I know you can't believe  
I could just leave it wrong  
And you can't make it right  
I'm gon' take off tonight  
Into the night_

_In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so heartless?_

Most people clapped. Other booed. Later, Simon asked me something. "The Annabeth you referred to, was she Jeanette Miller's sister?" I nodded. "I hope you don't mind me asking how it happened." Simon asked. I sat down.

"How it happened is very sad. I accidentally left one of my spare shirts at her house one summer while you and the others were at Camp Fun n' Games. I was going to ask her to give it back, when I caught her wearing it and making fun of me." I said. "How'd you know she was making fun of you?" Simon asked. "I heard her mocking me. She said, 'I'm Noah. I'm a half cripple, I spaz out sometimes and I am a stupid Irishman.' If that's not making fun, I dunno what is." I said. One week later, our teacher, Mr. McIrish had a surprising announcement. "Class, we be goin' to Mackinac Island." I jumped for joy. "I will be choosin' partners. Simon with Jeanette, Alvin with Brittany, Theodore with Eleanor, Noah… with Annabeth." He said.

"What? Me with the girl who ruined my life? No way!" I said. In a few hours, we were on the bus, on our way to my favorite military base. But I wasn't very happy. Annabeth didn't talk to me until we were almost there. "Noah, listen, I know I hurt your feelings, but you don't understand…" she started to say. I put up my hand. "Save it. You're too late. You ticked me off, end of story." I said. We went around the base, learning about the wars this baby went through. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Julie, Annabeth's best friend staring at me. "Hi, Julie. What's up?" Annabeth asked. "Noah, Annabeth's telling the truth. She didn't want to do it. She mocked you because… I dared her to." She said. "Huh?" I asked. "Julie sighed.

"That day, Annabeth and I were hanging by the pool talking about you. Annabeth bragged you'll always love her. So I said, 'I bet you $65,000 that if you mock him, he'll break up with you.' So, I used the shirt you left, put it on her, and made her mock you. I felt so guilty I gave her the money, left, and never did something like that again." Julie explained. I didn't believe it. "Bullhorns. You're just saying that so I'll give in and 'forgive' Annabeth. That is never gonna happen." I said. Simon put his hand on my shoulder. "Maybe she's not lying." He said. "Si, you wouldn't understand. Jeanette is as sweet as sugar. She's never done anything that evil." I said. "Dang, Noah, you're thick. Don't you realize I'm trying to apologize, you Green-clad dipstick?" Annabeth exclaimed. She immediately covered her mouth with her hand. "Shoot!" she said. Tears formed in my eyes. "See, Si? What'd I tell you?" I said. "I'm sorry I doubted you, Noah." Simon said.

Later, at our house, Simon's cell phone rang. "Hello? Oh hey, Jeanette. …Yeah, Noah's here. Yes, he still sad! Hmm? No, I don't think he'll be coming to the Science Exposition if Annabeth will be there." He said. "That's okay, Simon. I'll just go to Fort Mackinac. It's the only place I can think." I said. When I arrived at the army base, I felt a lot better. "This place makes me feel a heck of a lot better, surrounded by history." I said. "You and me both, chief." Someone said. I turned and saw Billy Fitzgerald, the captain of the basketball team. "Why are you here?" I asked. "I broke up with my girlfriend, here, at this very spot." He said. "What about you?" he asked. "When I broke up with my girlfriend, this place helps me cool down." I said. "You'll get together again, I know it." Someone said. I turned and saw Simon. "Hello, Simon. What's up?" I asked. "Jeanette said Annabeth felt so guilty, she resigned from office of school president!" Simon said. "Dang, I am such an idiot!" I said. Luckily, I knew how to make it up to Annabeth.

One week later, I found Annabeth getting bullied. I stepped in front of the bully. "Hey buddy, lay off my girl, unless you wanna go one-on-one with me." I said. The guy tried to throw a punch at me. I grabbed his fist, twisted his arm, socked him with his own arm and KO'd him. I offered Annabeth a hand. "D'you forgive me or should I try to prove myself again?" I asked. "I forgive you." Annabeth said. We kissed a couple once again.


End file.
